Hive
Rear Admiral Samantha Everheart, sometimes Everhart, ex Navy SEAL, really does not look her age. Despite being born in 1959—as a man called Samuel Reginald Everheart''What's Buzzing You?—she looks only about eighteen, and the image of her deceased daughter. This state of affairs came as a result of an accident involving experimental nanotechnology. History :''The following history is mostly a condensation of ''What's Buzzing You? Sam Everheart was a top sniper in the Navy SEALs who was forced into medical retirement after a car accident—the same accident in which his wife and teenage daughter died. He worked as a janitor at '''Syn-gate,' a tech startup doing cutting-edge research into nanotechnology. Syn-gate research attracted undesirable attention: an attempt to steal the Hive, a prototype AI-controlled nanite swarm, ended in an explosion that killed several of the invaders and the entire research team including Dr. Roberta Terry, the lead researcher. Unfortunately for the raiders, Sam put his SEAL experience to good use, killing the remaining attackers before they could get the Hive. Due to the damages, the Hive containment failed and it chose to hide inside Sam's body—and transform it into a replica of Sam's dead daughter, Samantha. The symbiotic presence of Hive gave Sam a number of enhanced physical and mental abilities. Still being hunted by the raiders, Sam/antha ran. With some help from his friend and former spotter, Curley, she reestablished her legal identity. While being examined at Hanford, Samantha made contact with an alien artifact which would later prove important. She also met DARPA director Nicholas Reilly Sr., who suggested that the safest place for Sam to live would be the Whateley Academy, where she took a job in Security. A few weeks later, an incident involving Voodoo Wolves almost caused her death. Hive was forced to take rather extreme measures to save Sam's life, making her even more removed from a normal human being.Hive's Christmas Holiday - (Look what I got for Christmas!): Part 1 Appearance Sam is Caucasian, 5'7" height, 120 lbs, a gymnast body that just lost the battle with hormones and is finally blossoming into womanhood. Her face is a rounded inverted triangular shape that's a bit narrow, with full-bodied shoulder-length blonde hair and blue/grey eyes. Small mouth. While nothing individually is beautiful on it's own, combined, she is striking. She tends to dress in comfortable but sturdy clothing, as close an approximation of BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform) as she can come in civilian clothing. Enhancements and special abilities Hive 1.0 After the initial metamorphosis from adult male to teen female, Hive continously enhanced Samantha's body in a number of ways, while still keeping her mostly human: *Implanted hearing aid, used for voice interface with Hive and communications *Carbide ceramic reinforced bones and denser muscles, offering enhanced strength (able to lift 1000 lbs easily), with faster lactase recovery''Hive 2'' *Neural tissue superseded by superconductive network, giving an estimated 400% enhanced reflexes, well above human norm, as well as improved intelligence, memory and creativity. *Internal storage for special materials used in building and repairing enhancements *Multi-use wide spectrum radio transceiver. Works both for radio and digital data (like a modem, Wi-Fi card, or GPS), located in the appendix area *Optical macula enhancements, giving enhanced vision and a HUD (heads-up display) where Hive can present visual information to Sam *Electrochemical battery (later upgraded to an ethanol fuel cell) in a secondary stomach. *Silicastic protective coating in the esophagus, mouth, throat and nasal cavity Additionally, the substantial computing power inherent in Hive (about 8 Cray computers)Original seed info allows Sam to perform several tasks without resorting to external processing: *Tactical analysis - analyzing all data coming in and presenting probabilities and threats. *Brute force hacking *The ability to access any computer or computer controlled item through simple proximity. *Photographic memory and reflexes. *Very precise muscle control, giving Sam seemingly impossible aim both with hand-thrown objects and firearms. This version of Hive talked with a robotic, stilted syntax, but with a voice similar to Dr. Terry's. It displayed a clear lack of familiarity with human concepts. Hive 2.0 In order to save Samantha from the mystical corruption of the Voodoo Wolves, Hive was forced to discard most of Sam's organic body and rebuild it from available inorganic sources. As a result, the following changes happened: *Sam's mind was copied into the nanite hive itself, replacing her original brain. *Only 6% of Samantha's old body remain, consisting of digestive tract and reproductive organs *Skin and most of Sam's body is now a "cohesive nanite swarm over a reinforced endoskeleton." *As such, Sam now has the ability to rearrange the nanites in order to reshape her body, either turning parts of her body into specialized forms (like weapons) or to assume a different appearance. Large-scale temporary changes demand lots of works from the nanites, though, reducing Sam's data processing power and physical strength for the duration to roughly normal human scale. *Electrical power is now generated by a miniature fusion reactor in her chest, improving the power supply for the nanite hive *Hive is no longer a separate entity. However, Sam's own subconscious assumed the role of directly controlling the nanite swarm, making it seem at times a second personality. *By using advanced techniques supplied by the Pyramid entity, Sam is able to break through any current computer security system. Since Sam has not been formally retested, the above data may be incomplete, imprecise or both. Skills *Fully trained Navy SEAL, including: **Military martial arts. **Weapons skills, both heavy and personal types **Expert marksman (sniper) -- four times champion of the International Sniper Competition **Cryptology training (Cory Station, Pensacola, Florida, 1982) **Skydiving **Explosives *Knows English, Spanish, Russian, working knowledge of Arabic. *Degree in electrical engineering with a minor in older style computers (circa 1982) *Bachelor's degree in History (before entering Navy) *Amateur stage magician Equipment Hive Sam's most important "equipment" is Hive itself. M650 .50 cal sniper rifle The Ramo Defense Systems M650 Special Applications Rifle was a gift from Sam's old friend and partner Curley. Chambered in .50 BMG (aka 12.7x99m NATO) caliber, it has a standard effective range of two thousand yards with a max range of forty-five hundred. However, Sam's rifle was modified by Fred and Oxana, two devisors with the Seattle Knights. After their tinkering and using special devisor bullets, the effective range now is supposed to be the same as its original maximum range. Other *Military grade KA-BAR knife *Beretta 92F (9mm) semi-automatic pistol *Length of wire Personality Slow to give her trust but when she does it is absolute (from her time as a SEAL). Not above the occasional prank on someone Sam has come to know and trust. Focused and happy mostly unless under stress. In combat situations the hive assist as it can. She will loosen up once she has determined current threats or possible threats presented by someone. Once she knows the person she will loosen up. Most people will start out at arms length, being proper with a person. Once the person is known she will not feel threatened. Weaknesses Strong magnetic fields, like from hydro-electric turbines or a MRI machines, will disrupt the hive communication with the outside nanites. An EMP pulse from a nuke could also screw them up. Use life of the nanites that are outside the body is approximately 4 hours. After that they are replaced. If communication with all her outside nanites is broken she will act similar to someone suffering from ADD (attention deficient disorder) due to that loss. Additional Information Sam's Apartment The apartment is different from a dorm room since it's round. It has three balconies and a very natural feel to it thanks to the help of a few of the students, Fran Barnes in particular. Classes taught *Team TacticsAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim Appearances She appears in all of the ''Call The Thunder'' stories, culminating in a scene where she tells Chief Delarose what's the important piece of a secret file, which she then disintegrates.[[Call the Thunder#Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap!|''Call The Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this Melancholy Crap!]] Along with Gunny Bardue she co-taught Team Tactics for the Winter Term 2007.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy'Ayla and the Birthday Brawl'' She accompanied Ayla Goodkind's luncheon party to Boston.''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude'Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory'' Relationships * Joann (wife, deceased) * Samantha (daughter, deceased) * Curley (spotter, best friend) * Dr. Roberta Terry (former boss, deceased) References Category:Security Category:Warren Category:Gender-complicated Category:Origin Category:Washington State